Love Conquers All
by cinderellas-bollywood-princess
Summary: The fact that Lenora, half-sister of Legolas, is not only aiding the not-so-great relationships of Fili and Kili, nephews of Thorin, and their respective lovers, but also falling for the bargeman is probably not the best way for her to gain her father's respect. A series of connected . [Bard/OC. Fili/Sigrid. Kili/Tauriel.]
1. Hello

**Title:** Love Wins  
 **Pairings:** Bard/OC, Kili/Tauriel, Fili/Sigrid, minor Thorin/Bilbo.  
 **Summary:** The fact that Lenora, half-sister of Legolas, is not only aiding the not-so-great relationships of Fili and Kili, nephews of Thorin, and their respective lovers, but also falling for the bargeman is probably not the best way for her to gain her father's respect. A series of connected one-shots. AU.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own _The Hobbit,_ otherwise…well let's not get into it. I do own the character of Lenora though. Oh and I also do not own the song names that the one-shots are named after. That's it.

 **Hello (1)**

It had been a couple of weeks since the battle, and there was still much to be rebuilt and many to be healed. The three kingdom heads met to broker peace. Thorin Oakenshield, the King Under the Mountain, along with his nephews, Princes Fili and Kili, as well as his advisors Balin and Dwalin. Bard, representing the Men was there as well. Last of all was King Thandruil, present with his son, Legolas, and the captain of his guard, Tauriel. Amongst them all, was Bilbo Baggins, the Hobbit trying to keep everyone at bay. At the end of the discussions, with a tentative peace brokered, Thandruil was the first to leave. Soon after, the others started to leave, when a fair maiden entered.

"Sorry to barge in, but your father would like to see you Legolas," she told the Elf Prince.

"Must you call him that, he's your father too," Legolas asked her. The rest of them were surprised by his words.

"Who are you?" Thorin asked.

"Pardon," the maiden said, surprised.

"Who are you?" he repeated.

"My name is Lenora, of Mirkwood," she told him.

"Daughter of Thandruil, and my half-sister," Legolas told them. They all looked shocked.

"You don't look like an elf," Bard commented. This caused Lenora's lips to turn upwards slightly.

"That is because I am not…well not completely."

"What does that mean?" Thorin asked.

"My father is Elf, but my mother is of Men. While I do have the gifts of Elf hearing, hair and abilities, I unfortunately am not immortal, and are saved from dawning the usual Elf ears," Lenora explained to them.

"How has Thandruil never spoken of you?" Bilbo asked.

"My mother was his mistress. When he found that she was expecting, he was not pleased. The queen was furious with the king, however, she would not let an innocent child live on the streets, so-"

"The streets?" Bard interrupted.

"My mother passed away during childbirth. Had Lord Thandruil and his wife not taken me in, I would be an orphan, and most likely dead right now. My lord is not proud of me. I am a reminder of a mistake he made in the pass," Lenora told them.

"Nora, don't say that," Legolas said.

"Now, Legolas, you mustn't lie. Especially to our new allies. Now, come, I shall escort you to your father," Lenora said. "It was nice meeting you all." And with that she turned and left the chamber, Legolas quickly behind her.

"What a shame. She seems nice," Bilbo said, feeling bad for the young Elf-girl.

"She is," Tauriel spoke up. "She is one of the nicest people I have had the pleasure of meeting, and would do anything for anyone. She is my best friend." She swiftly turned and went to join the other two.

Lenora walked along road carrying a handful of medical supplies. She slowly distributed it to the healers, and before she knew it, she walked straight into someone.

"Oh I am so very sorry," she said, quickly trying to pick up the supplies that had fallen.

"You should watch where you're going. This clumsiness will not help you in your future endeavours," said the voice, and Lenora recognised it.

"I'm sorry, my lord. I apologize for causing you discomfort," she said softly. He just stepped around her, and walked towards the other Elves. Lenora sighed, and continued to pick up the supplies. Suddenly she saw two pairs of hands helping her. She looked up and saw children helping her. "Thank you children."

"It is no problem madam," said the boy.

"Oh please, don't call me that. It makes me feel old. Call me Lenora, or even Nora if you'd please," she said. "Now who are you helpful people?"

"I'm Bain, and this is my younger sister Tilda," said the boy. "Our father is Bard."

"The bargeman, and future Lord of Dale," Lenora said. The boy nodded. "Well he has raised a couple of very well-mannered children. He would be proud. Would you like to help me distribute the supplies?" Tilda nodded eagerly. Lenora handed a few supplies to both the children and told them who to give them to. She was thankful for their help, and enjoyed their company. They even shared their own tales of what happened to them during the battle. Unknown to them, their children's' father was watching them, with great interest.

"My uncle will never approve of this," Kili said to Tauriel, in hushed tones.

"Neither will King Thandruil, he's already banished me once, who says he won't do it again," Tauriel answered. Kili took her hand in his, and kissed it.

"My love, what shall we do?" Tauriel bent down and leant her head against his.

"Oh!" said a voice from a short distance. They both turned and saw Lenora standing there in surprise. She quickly turned away. "I'm sorry, I did not mean to interrupt. Continue as you were."

"Nora!" Tauriel called quickly. Lenora turned around, trying to avoid her eyes. "None can know."

"Of course Tauriel. I would never tell a soul. A heart's desire is hard to battle," Lenora said, her eyes sparkling in glee.

"You are alright with us?" Tauriel asked.

"Of course, if you really love him, and I can see you do, why would I object? Anyway, a forbidden love would make an excellent tale one day, don't you think?" Lenora said, with a quick wink, and swiftly turned around and walked away. Tauriel smiled, while Kili stared after the Elf-maiden in awe.

"I like her," Kili said. Tauriel smiled.

"As do I," she said back, happy that her love and best friend approved of each other.


	2. One Step At A Time

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _The Hobbit,_ otherwise…well let's not get into it. I do own the character of Lenora though. Oh and I also do not own the song names that the one-shots are named after. That's it.

 **One Step At A Time (2)**

"Would you care for some help?" Bard asked, as he saw Lenora struggling with some of the weaponry.

"That would be brilliant, thank you," she said. As he came forward to help her, he couldn't help but take her in. He had been observing her quite often over the past few days, since he first met her. She was beautiful, all Elves were, whether they were male or female. However, she was of Men too, a daughter of an elf and a normal woman. She was different from any other woman he had ever seen. Unlike the elves, she preferred to tie her hair back into a ponytail.

"I do not understand how you are of Elf?" he said.

"I do not understand what you mean?"

"I meant that, you are noting like them," Bard commented.

"I have mentioned that I am of human descent as well. I tend to be more human than elf, another thing my father is not happy about," she sighed.

"How can someone so beautiful accept something so sad?" he murmured, but Lenora caught it and blushed.

"I have come to live with the fact that my father does not accept me, and I will most likely die knowing he does not love me the same as he loves Legolas," Lenora said, wistfully.

"Do not say such things, you are not fated to lose your life anytime soon," Bard said, looking straight into Lenora's eyes. She smiled slightly and looked away.

"I will live longer than most other humans, however, I am much easier to get rid of than Elves," she said, cheekily.

"You speak so freely of death and the sadness you feel," Bard commented. "Were you not treated well."

"I was treated with the same respect that Legolas was, like royalty…by all but my father," she said. "Of course, he never hurt me or explicitly stated his distaste for me, but it is known and understood. However, I cannot be ungrateful, he has kept me alive for many years., and never forbade me from enjoying my time with Legolas. The love I did not receive from my father, I received from Legolas and Tauriel. While Legolas did not learn of my heritage till he was older, he does not treat me like I am different, neither does Tauriel."

"They are your family," Bard said, and Lenora nodded.

"Now I thank you for keeping me company. My brother has requested these weapons, so that he can teach me how to use them," Lenora told him, as they approached where Legolas was standing.

"You wish to learn how to use a sword," Bard asked. Lenora nodded enthusiastically.

"Yes, I already know how to manage a bow and arrow, not as well as Tauriel or Legolas, but well enough to hold my own."

"Nora! Where have you been?" Legolas asked approaching them. He stared Bard down, but Lenora paid no attention.

"I had a bit of a mishap with the weapons, and Lord Bard politely aided me. He has kept me good company," she said.

"I thank you for aiding my sister, she tends to take on more than she can handle," Legolas said, taking the weapons from Nora and Bard.

"It was no hassle, she gave me good company. I must bid you farewell for now," Bard said, titling his head slightly. Lenora faltered slightly, then smiled once more.

"Thank you Lord Bard, your help was much appreciated," she said.

"Please, call me Bard, I hate this whole Lord business." Lenora nodded, and smiled as she watched him walk away. She turned towards Legolas who was looking at her oddly.

"What?" she asked.

"You like him," he stated blatantly. Lenora's eyes widened.

"I do not!"

"Yes you do. I can see it in your eyes."

"I barely know him," Lenora argued.

"That didn't stop Tauriel," Legolas said, and Lenora's features softened.

"Oh Legolas…are you okay with that?" she asked softly.

"I cannot command Tauriel to love me, if she is happy with the dwarf prince, than I am happy for her," Legolas said. Lenora smiled and wrapped her arms around her brother. Legolas was surprised, but dropped the weapons and returned the hug. "You are very sentimental."

"It's a flaw," Lenora said as she pulled away laughing. Legolas laughed along with her. From a distance, a figure was watching their interactions. A small smile seemed to grace his face.

"I do not know how we are to approach this topic," Kili said, frustrated.

"Neither your uncle, nor my king will accept this, and we do not want to hurt them," Tauriel said. The young lovers were sitting together in a rather remote part of the castle, discussing their particular predicament. "We must think this through, before we act with haste."

"Ahh! There you are! I have been looking for you everywhere," Lenora commented. She was out of breath and looked rather flushed. It had been a week or so since she found out about their courting, and aided the lovers in their secret meetings.

"What is it? Is something wrong?" Tauriel said, rushing to her side.

"Oh no! Of course not. I just really need to show you something," Lenora said. She quickly grabbed Tauriel's hand, who in turn grabbed Kili's and were dragged through the halls. They stopped short of a window, and Lenora pointed outside a window. There sitting on the grass was Fili…with a girl. They looked close, speaking closely with each other, bright smiles.

"Who is that?" Kili asked, quietly.

"Lord Bard's daughter…Sigrid," Lenora said, smiling.

"I knew it!" Kili exclaimed. Both elf-maidens stared at him, with eyes opened. They looked back to where Fili and Sigrid were now staring at them. The trio walked down towards where the new couple now sat.

"Nora, you promised you wouldn't tell anyone," Sigrid exclaimed.

"Technically she showed us," Kili said. Everyone turned to glare at him.

"It's okay Sigrid, they won't tell a soul. Especially not when they have their own secret," Lenora said. Fili and Sigrid looked between Tauriel and Kili, who were both slightly pink.

"YOU!" Fili exclaimed, pointing at Kili. "How? How could you not tell me this?"

"You wouldn't have approved," Kili mumbled.

"I still slightly don't," Fili said.

"How can you not?" Lenora said, staring at Fili. "You are in the same predicament as he is. Though your case will be much easier to plead, since Men do not hate Dwarves as much as Elves do."

"True," Tauriel and Sigrid agreed.

"It also helps that Da has taken a liking for you Nora," Sigrid said, causing Lenora to blush red, and Tauriel to give her a look.

"He does not!" Lenora argued.

"Sure he doesn't, he finds all possible excuses to help you and be around you," Sigrid said.

"That is enough, let us move on to the actual matter at hand," Lenora said, but before anything else could be done Dwalin came rushing out.

"There has been an Orc sighting, we must move," he said, looking directly to Kili and Fili. "I have been told to allow the she-Elf to come." He looked between Lenora and Tauriel. "The red head." Lenore rolled her eyes.

"I'll be back my love," Fili whispered to Sigrid, before following Kili, Tauriel and Dwalin. Lenora turned to Sigrid.

"Well, let's go find Tilda or Bain and find something more interesting to do," she said, looping her arm through Sigrid's


End file.
